Everybody's Fool
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Rated To Be safe - Thanks for Reviews, please R&R! - anyhoo, Aimee thinks she's just an innocent little town girl...ow wrong can she be? Very...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC-TCOTBP ok? don't and i'm very upset about that but hey, i ahve my plans *rubs hands together* -_^  
  
Setting & Details: wow, i'm really getting into prologue's anway, it has no out right setting in the move. What i eman is, Jack, Will . . . everyone, are still as young as they were during the move . . . i don't know why but they are, even though it is set thirteen years after . . . do i know what i'm going on about? No! anyway, Prolouge ain't set that far after . . .  
  
A/N: Enjoy -_^ Flame & Die but please R&R  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~  
  
The pirate made his way along the back-streets of the harbour town. He knew where he was ehading, and now all he had to do was get there, without being seen. He carried something close to him, wrapped in white rags. He began to quicken in pace, and his boots thumped against the stones of the paths. Eventually he came to a small house in a back street, above the door was a blacksmith's sign. He grinned as he looked up at it, he had seen it before . . . But the sign itself was fading and had been written over, or drawn voer. Instead of a hammer, a skull and cross bones looked down upon him.  
  
The pirate looked down at the bundle in his arms and then kncoked as quietly as he could upon the wooden door. He waited, looking around until a young man opened the door and gasped, looking at him. "Oh my god . . ." he gasped, "Ja-"  
  
"Shh!" the pirate hissed, he was sure he was being watched. Then there was a silence. "What are ya' waiting for boy, move and let me in!" the young man did as he was told and the pirate staggered in as if he had lvied thier all his life.  
  
"What brings you here then?" The guy asked, closing the door.  
  
The pirate put down the bundle on the table and looked at him, "Stuff, i'm not staying if that's what you mean. Don't take it the wrong way, i will come and visit but i need you . . . to, er . . . look after ehr for me" and he unwrapped the bundle slightly, to reveal a baby, sleeping.  
  
The man gasped, walking over and looking down on her, "Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"My daughter . . ." the pirate sighed, slouching slightly as he stood and looked at her. The man looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you leaving her here?"  
  
The pirate coughed as if shocked, "Don't get me wrong, i mean i'm sure a life of plunder and cannons and a life at sea would suit a baby just fine, i just thought she might be better off with people who could take care of her, in the right way"  
  
The guy looke ddown and then suddenly gasped, when he understood the other man's words. "You mean me? I should keep her . . ."  
  
"Yeah, that's what i mean" The pirate said, with no expression in his voice.  
  
It hadn't crossed the man's mind, he would liek a child but this is not his own. "And what am i to ssay to her? Your dad left you here one night. Your a pirate?" he asked, looking at the pirate who was warming his hands by the fire.  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket. It was an envolope, with something written on it. "When you think she needs to know, give her it" he said, handing it to the shocked young man. "And then, tell her the truth, say your her godfather, and then lie, and tell her i'm dead."  
  
The young man nodde dslightly, feeling emotions run throguh him . . .  
  
"Aimee" he read, from the white paper, "Her name?" The pirate nodded. The young man took a second to think about this . . . "Your not coming to visit?"  
  
The pirate sighed and looked down at his daughter, this might be the last time he saw her. "What kid would be proud of thier dad, being a pirate . . ." he said.  
  
"I would actually" said the young man, looking up.  
  
The other man realized what he said and shrugged. "i needed something sentimental to say, didn't i?" The young man grinned slightly then rolled his eyes, he put the envolope on the table next to the baby. The pirate continued to look at his daughter, then turned away quickely. "Well, i'm off, thanks for this Will" he said, patting the young man on the shoulder, then heading for the door.  
  
Will nodded, "Anything for an old friend"  
  
"I'll be hoping to see you again" The pirate said, before opening the door.  
  
"Goodbye Jack, Goodluck" Said Will as the pirate waved and left the building. He sighed and turned to look at his godchild. 


	2. A Life As She Knows It

A/N: I know girls didn;t go to school back then most of the time, but hey, she does now!!! lol  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter One - A Life As She Knows It  
  
~*~*~  
  
(13 years later)  
  
Aimee looked at he rlong black hair, which framed her face scruffily and fell down her back. Her pure ocean-like green eyes seemed to blend with whatever she looked at. She was like most toher 13-year old girls, obsessed with looks and new fashions. Her godmother Elizabeth got her new dresses alot and as for her godfather, Will, he just seemed to want to teach her how to to do the things boys would do.  
  
She was the "perfect" little rich town girl, even though her house was not so grand she knew she was rich as Elizabeth was the daughter of the Governor. She went to the local school, where she was popular amoung the girls yet the boys teased her alot, for ebing so girly.  
  
Even though, somewhere deep within her, she felt this was not who she really was . . . she didn't feel right. She shook her head, errasing that thought from ti and picked up her hairbrush, to start combing her hair. "AIMEE! COME ON, YOU'LL BE LATE!" Will cried up the stairs.  
  
"I'm just doing my hair!" She cried back down.  
  
"Ok, then we're goign to be very late . . ." Will said to himself, everything about her had to be perfect before she went out. She was jsut as bad as Elizabeth. He leant on the wall at the bottom of the stairs and looked up waiting for her. "She's not one bit like her father" he laughed to Elizabeth as she walked past.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "Shh" she said, sighing. Aimee appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" she smiled as she walked down the stairs in her cream dress. "Are we going?"  
  
Will grinned and rolled his eyes, "C'mon then, Goodbye Elizabeth" Will cried as he left the house with Aimee.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After yet another day at school Aimee walked out and looked around. Her school overlooked the harbour and as she sat on the wall waiting for Will she watched the navy officers and ships, coming in and out and doing their jobs. She liked the ocean and boats, she had some unknown fascanation with them.  
  
"Oh Look!" she heard someone cry, and she turned her head, to see a group of boys standing behind her. Her mind suddenly stopped thinking about the sea . . . "It's little Aimee, Where's your daddy to help you today?"  
  
"He's not my father" she said, standing up and stepping away.  
  
"Oh yes, i am so sorry ma'am, that's right, your father's dead, isn't he?" said the same boy, and the toehr began to laugh.  
  
She looked down and felt a frown come over ehr face, but she didn't want them to see ehr liek that because it would just give them more reason to pick on her. "Hey you, haven't you all got homes to go too?!" she heard Will's voice cry at them all. She looked up to see some of them nodding and then they all ran.  
  
She was glad in a way, but tomorrow, she would get bullied again for getting him to help her . . .  
  
"Are you ok?" Will asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Of course i am" she smiled, "Where were you?"  
  
"I was just late coming, i'm sorry" he said, "Well come on, let's be getting back" and with that they both began to walk, along the harbour, as it was the quickest way home. Will saw her looking at the ships and boats and thought of Jack. "So you liek the sea then?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded, not turning her gaze.  
  
"Maybe i could take you sailing one day then" He said, she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun" she said, suddenly there was a loud noise behind her, down on the shore. Several officers were surrounding what looked like something that had just washed up onto the beach. "What's that?" she asked Will.  
  
Will walked foreword a little, he got a better look when some of them moved, it was man . . . They were cal calling him a pirate, their guns were pointed at him. Then Will gasped at what he saw . . . as the man was pulled up, he saw his face. It was Jack . . .  
  
He turned to look at Aimee in shock, he notcied that they looked quite alike each other for the first time in a while. But then he took her arm. "It was nothing, a big missunderstanding, now come on, elt's get back home" he said, somehow "dragging" her away.  
  
Aimee was unsure, she knew he was lieing, he was a bad lier. But she did not continue it because she figured it would not concern her . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: This chapter sucks! i knwo that, i just can;t write first chapters, i have got the best plans for it though ^_- so don't be put off by this one. Oh and just because i've flmaed me, don't mean you can so DON'T! haha, you got told off! ^_- 


	3. Good Ole' Jack!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, that last chappie was v.short, sorry about that! anyway, let's get on with it . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Good ole' Jack!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Will opened the door to his house and held it open for Aimee, as soon as they walked in, he told ehr to go up to her room. "Why?" she asked, "I didn't do anything wrong"  
  
"Just go, i need to talk with Elizabeth" Will said. Aimee sighed and turned round, amking ehr way up the stairs ina mood.  
  
Elizabeth walked out into the hall, "What's going on Will?" she asked, hearing that he needed to talk to her.  
  
"Come into the lounge, i'll explain" he said, leading her into the lounge and leaving Aimee standing on the landing with a fading hope of being able to hear thier converstation. Once in the room Will closed the door and got straight to the point, "I saw Jack" he told her.  
  
Elizabeth screwed up her face, "You what? where?"  
  
"On the beach, he was being arrested . . ." Will looked down.  
  
"Why was he stupid enough to come back, now that Norrington is dead the Navy will have no sympathy for him!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
(^_^ Oh by the way, Norrington's dead Lol ^_^)  
  
"He wasn't with his ship, or hsi crew . . . he wasn't here on purpose" Will said, looking into her eyes, Elizabeth's expression changed.  
  
"He will be hung . . . We have to help him" she eventually whispered.  
  
"But what about Aimee?" Will asked.  
  
"What about her? she doesn't have to know" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"You had better wait here with her, so she's not alone. I'll help Jack, and get him a boat if he wishes, help him escpae" Will said, thinking out his plan as he said it.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Are you sure? if you are caught you could be killed, you have had too many changes . ."  
  
"I'll be OK Elizabeth, you worry too mcuh, i've done it before. Besides it'll be nice to see Ole' Jack" And with that Will smiled weekly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Will made his way down the stone steps, leading intot the prison. He heard someone groan and he walked into the dark corridor, the moonlight following him. He saw Jack sitting in the corner of one cell, looking up, through the whole in the wall that was never fixed. "Nice to see you again Jack" Will said, with a smile, kneeling down beside the bars of his cage.  
  
"Wha-? who? wher- Oh, it's you Will" He said, sounding shocked. "Nice to see ya' mate"  
  
Will smiled down at him, he put his hand on the bars, they were stronger then last time, he would have to use the keys. "Hows Aimee?" Jack asked, interupting his thoughts.  
  
Will had nto been expecting that question for some reason, "She's fine, and you?"  
  
Jack shrugged and then came to kneel by him. "So, why are you here?" Will asked.  
  
"There was a storm, i got thrown overboard on the Pearl, wierd really that i ended up here isn't it. Oh and by the way, have you given Aimee that note yet?"  
  
Will looked down and shook his head. He didn't think a girl like Aimee was ready to know she was a pirate. "Anyway, about getting you out the bars are stronger this time. I'll need the keys, Where are they?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "D'no' mate" Jack said, he did not seem as "up and lively" as he always did before. Will stood up and looked around, he could nto see any sign of keys anywhere. "take you time" Jack smirked, and he layed back on the stone floor.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise from above, and the door to the prison opened. Will looked up the staircase, and then at Jack, "I'll be back" he shouted at him, and then ran along the corridor, to the door at the end.  
  
"Aye . . ." Jack said, watching him run, "I should hopr ya' will be as well . . ." 


	4. Finding Out

A/N: I'm loosing the will to write *sighs* this took me days basically because i didn't want to do it :S  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everbody's Fool  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 - Finding Out  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aimee sat on her bed, looking around her room, she was bored as usual. There was neer anything to do . . . She layed back and looked up at the ceiling, which steared back down at her. Sighing she sat back up. She stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
Once outside her room she saw Elizabeth walkign round in the hall below, looking nervous. Aimee wanted to knwo what was going on, but no one would ever tell her. She sighed and walked along the landing until she came to Will and Elizabeth's room door. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her she put her ahnd firmly on the coold handle, pushed the door oepn and walked in quickely, closing the door slowly behind her.  
  
Looking around she wondered why she was here, she knew it was wrong, going through someone else's stuff . . . But, something told her too. She made her way over to the dressing table and sat down. Seeing her face apear in the mirror, she smiled. Her hair had remained neat all day, she ran her fingers through it . . .  
  
Then she looked down and opened one of the drawers, it was full of jewelery, such as pearl necklaces and rings. Aimee felt a grin come over her face as she gazed at them. She reached in and pulled out a plain pearl necklace with a dimond hanging from it, it shone as she pulled it out of the drawer.  
  
"Why does she get so much jewelery?" Aimee asked herself looking at it as it hung in front of her. Finally, after thinking about it for a while, she slipped it over her head and let it hang roudn ehr neck.  
  
Looking into the mirror she smiled once again and poised with it on. Then she took out a ring, and slipped it on her finger. She felt different just from wearing those pieces of jewelery . . . The only jewelery she ever had was a plain gold ring Elizabeth had bought her a few birthdays ago.  
  
Suddenly she heard the door open, Will must be back she thought, turning around . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Will walked in and Elizabeth ran to him in eagerness. "What happened? your home fast . . ." she said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Calm down . . ." Will said, taking her hand firmly. "He's still there-"  
  
"-You mean, you didn't help him?" Elizabeth hissed, not understanding why.  
  
"I couldn't, if i stayed, i would have got caught" Will said, taking off his coat and hanging it up, "That's why i must go back later" Elizabeth nodded. "He also asked about Aimee alot. He wanted to know if i had given her that letter yet"  
  
Elizabeth looked shocked, "Already?" she asked, "Is she ready? she hardly seems like a piratey girl, does she?"  
  
Will shook his head, "but i think she should know . . . i'm going to tell her"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him, "Are you sure?"  
  
Will nodded, pushing past her slightly, "Is she in her room?"  
  
Eizabeth nodded back and watched him walk up the stairs, in a slight rush.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aimee heard footsteps coming up the stairs in a rapid pace. She put the necklace and rung back in the drawer, after taking them off and tried to close it. But it was jammed and wouldn't move, she kept trying by pulling it out and pushing it back in, but it was pulled out too much and fell, all the jewelery went everywhere as the drawer feel from it's holder to the floor.  
  
Aimee bit her lip and bent down to start picking it up, but instead stopped. She moved some of the necklaces out of the way of a white envolope and looked at it. On the front it said; "Aimee" in writting she did not recognize. She looked at it.  
  
"It's mine . . ." she said to herself, so it wouldn't really be goign through someone's things . . . Frogetting about the jewels lining the floor she opened it and began to read to ntoe slightly aloud.  
  
Dear Aimee (daughter)  
  
Everything you have been told is a lie. I am not dead, well, unless that is i have died by the time you are reading this, but nayway, i'm a pirate. And i live a pirates life of stealing and murder, and all that other blabba' pirates do. I know you have no idea what your reading . . . But it's all true. Will is an old friend of mine and so when you were just a baby i gave you to him. This isn't the life your used to i know, but your a pirate like me, your dad . . .  
  
Love From C. Jack Sparrow (Your dad)  
  
Ps: you better liek this, because i learnt to write for this!  
  
Aimee looked down at ti, totally godsmacked. THE Jack Sparrow? the innfamous pirate she had read about, who owned the Black Pearl, who . . . he was her dad?! Dropping the note she looked in the mirror stunned. This can;t be . . .she's no pirate . . . This must be a joke . . .  
  
"I was just going to tell you . . ." came Will's voice form the doorway, Aimee turned roudn in shock. She looked at him to say "is it true?" and he nodded . . . 


End file.
